A Storybrooke Thanksgiving
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: "It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land because that dinner would suck." Let's test that theory during the current season and Frozen story arch. May be some OOC for humor purposes. Captain Swan. Pretty much everyone's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**So, everyone remembers the episode where David was saying Thanksgiving dinner would suck. And since it's Thanksgiving, I figured, "Why not write a fanfiction about it?" Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I hope you enjoyed a nice day with your families. :)**

**Oh, and it's officially been a year since _Frozen _came to theaters. So, happy birthday, _Frozen_!**

Emma banged her fist on the desk. For the fifth time, she helped her mother fill out the information to create a Facebook account, but the message still popped up saying that an error had occurred. "Emma, it's not that serious," Mary Margret reassured.

"I know, but the one time you actually _want _to use Facebook, this happens!" the blonde ranted. Elsa, hearing the rant, looked up from the endless sea of documents she was searching through for any leads on her sister. "You can make a book out of faces?" she asked, confused.

"No, it's something on the Internet," Emma explained, knowing Elsa wasn't familiar with all of this technology stuff yet.

"The Inter-what?"

"Oh, never mind." Just then, David came rushing into the door of the sheriff's station. "Any leads on the Snow Queen?" she asked him. "Or on our escaped convict?"

"Not yet," David replied. "But I have an idea about that Facebook problem." He walked over to Mary Margret and handed her his iPhone. "Just use my app," he told her. "I already friended everyone the both of us know."

"Thank you… Charming," his wife replied, grinning as she used her nickname. They kissed each other, Emma turned away, and Elsa went back to looking at her files.

Henry sat in a chair in the corner, holding his baby uncle. Suddenly, he lifted his head up. "You know, I was thinking…" he began. "Thanksgiving is coming up. Are we having anyone over?"

"Oh… I-I mean…" David stammered, obviously flustered.

"David, what's wrong?" asked Mary Margret.

"Nothing, it's just… I know Regina is Henry's other mom, but… is it really a good idea to have her and Emma in the same house together after what happened?"

"Well," Emma started, "if she wants to try to kill me, then she can kiss my-"

"UGH!" Elsa grunted, throwing papers across the room. "This is pointless!" Emma started over toward her friend just as the snow began to swirl around her. "Elsa, it's going to be okay," she comforted, placing her hand on the queen's shoulder. "We'll find her."

Elsa's heavy breathing slowed somewhat. She squeezed Emma's hand, and the snow stopped. "I hope you're right," she finally managed.

It was at that moment that Hook entered the station. He saw Elsa nearly in tears, and Emma trying to comfort her. He also saw everyone shift their attention from the two women to him. "I… can always come back later," he announced tentatively.

"No, it's okay," lied Emma, letting go of Elsa's hand, and Elsa went to pick up the paper she threw across the room. "Everything's fine."

"Right…"

"Alright, so Regina is a maybe," Henry spoke up, trying to change the subject. "What about my Grandpa R?"

"Grandpa R?" asked David.

"Yeah, it's what I'm calling Rumplestiltskin. You're Grandpa C, because you're Prince Charming, and he's Grandpa R. So, can he come over?"

"He is a changed man," Mary Margret said. "I don't see why not."

"Okay," Henry grinned. "But… does this mean I have to call Belle 'Grandma' now?"

This made everyone laugh a little. Even Elsa smiled bigger than usual. "So, we're going to have a Charming Family Thanksgiving… plus my other Mom, Grandpa R, and Belle," thought Henry out loud. "I can't wait…"


	2. David

_**David's P.O.V**_

I will admit, the one thing about this world that I love more than the Internet is football. I mean, it's pure genius! Well, I guess not pure genius… "Grandpa R" fits that description better. And since when did Henry come up with that nickname, anyway? He's a smart kid… no wonder I'm proud to be his "Grandpa C."

But anyway, back to football. I find it more entertaining than most things. So of course, like any fan, I was excited to watch the Thanksgiving football game… that is, until Henry wanted to have his emotionally unstable adoptive mom, his powerful other grandfather and Belle the Bookworm come over for dinner. How was I supposed to watch football while being a host for a dinner at the same time? Mary Margret would be busy trying to juggle Neal, cooking, and hosting all at once, so I would _have _to step up and help.

And I won't even get started on the fact that we have two people who are probably going to feel _REALLY _awkward at Thanksgiving dinner: Elsa and Hook. From what Elsa's sister Anna (or as I knew her, Joan) told me, their parents were dead, and they didn't have any other immediate family around. So, even though Elsa understood that she was only safe from the Snow Queen, who turned out to be her aunt, at our place, she was still going to get uncomfortable with all of this "togetherness" going on, especially now that Anna was missing. I had to do whatever it took to try and get her to relax, maybe even enjoy herself.

Hook… Hook… do I really have to say it? He's dating Emma. _My _Emma. Therefore, I have to hate his guts on principle; even if he saved the life of my daughter and even me. I think he understands that, so he won't be too offended if I death glare him the whole time. Well, no problems there, then.

Finally, Thanksgiving arrived. Regina agreed to bring over some lasagna or ziti or whatever she made for Emma and Mary Margret's party when they returned from the Enchanted Forest. No one had believed it at first, not even me, but Regina really proved herself to have transformed into a decent human being. Heck, she even defeated her sister, the Wicked Witch, and saved the town! I really think it was because of Henry, but Mary Margret did say something about a heart-to-heart after Cora's spirit tried to kill them.

Rumplestiltskin also brought over some meals (I asked everyone to bring something so Mary Margret wouldn't have to cook as much) like sweet potato and marshmallow, string beans, and cranberry sauce. Mary Margret insisted on cooking the turkey and stuffing, the traditional Thanksgiving dishes. Hook, of course, was bringing rum. Everything was pretty much set, and Neal was sleeping peacefully, so I turned on the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

A singer named Idina Menzel was on one of the floats, singing (kind of a given, but give a guy a break!). Elsa happened to walk into the room at that very moment. "She sounds a lot like me," she noted.

"Well, I've never heard you sing before," I told her. "If I did, it would sound like a legitimate opinion if I agreed or disagreed. Do... do you mind singing for me?"

"Well... I'd rather not..."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm not forcing you." I knew Elsa was a generally shy person. Whether it was because she was in a strange new land or if she was always like this, I had no clue.

Elsa looked back at the television screen. "She's really starting to freak me out..." she said, her voice becoming uncomfortable.

"Then leave the room," I suggested. "Go socialize." Surprisingly following my advice, the young woman retired to the kitchen and started talking to Emma. As soon as she left, Mr. Gold came into the room next to me. "Other than true love, music is one of the most powerful forms of magic," he commented while Idina Menzel sang.

"Good for her, then," I muttered, indifferent.

"Do you mind if I watch with you? The women in there are talking about... well, stuff that I find incredibly boring and nowhere near stimulating to talk about."

"Welcome to the club." I patted the seat next to me, and Gold sat down. Then, I changed the channel to the football game. "You don't mind, do you?" I asked my companion.

"No, not at all," Gold replied. Believe it or not, Gold turned out to be quite the football fan. I don't think he got what was going half the time, but when he did, he was very passionate in his response to both the players' mistakes and triumphs. And for the first time in my life, I actually enjoyed hanging out with the Dark One.


	3. Mary Margret

_**Mary Margret's POV**_

_Ashley Boyd changed her profile picture. _I immediately clicked on the message that had showed up on David's Facebook app. The message brought me to Ashley's wall, which showed her baby girl, Alexandria, in a turkey shirt. "Awww…" I squealed, liking it.

"Mom… everyone's going to be here soon," Emma told me. "You should probably put that away."

"Sorry. This thing can be addicting."

"Which is what you said about Angry Birds, but then you stopped after a couple of days. And about Candy Crush, which you stopped playing after Level 10... well, you were about to give birth, but still…"

"Well, this time is different." I sighed, putting down my husband's phone and rose. "Let me just put Neal down for his nap, and then we'll greet the guests and start the turkey!" I exclaimed confidently.

"Umm… what should _I_ do?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned around to see Elsa looking at me and my daughter, eagerly expecting an answer. "Oh, we have everything handled here," I told her. "You can go hang out with David. I'm sure he'd like some company in front of the television set."

"Are you sure you don't want help?" our guest for about a week now asked.

"We're fine, thank you." Elsa was about to retire to the living room when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Henry called from his room, racing down the staircase. Elsa, Emma, and I made a path for him as he opened the door to reveal Regina, a glass container of lasagna in her hand. "Hi," she greeted, smiling.

"Hey, Mom," grinned Henry, hugging his adoptive mother and step-great-grandmother. He also took the food from her and placed it on the counter. Regina greeted the rest of us, and I pulled up a chair for her. David also came to greet her, even though I could tell he was having doubts about the formally Evil Queen sitting in his kitchen for dinner.

Elsa followed David toward the TV. Regina, Emma, and I talked for a bit as I prepared the turkey and Emma worked on the Stovetop turkey stuffing, which she had to stop when the doorbell rang again.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle arrived, the latter having forced her husband to wear a turkey tie. (I knew she was going to do it because she said it on Facebook.) "Um… where's the food?" Emma asked, since they had promised to bring something.

In response, Mr. Gold snapped his fingers, and sweet potatoes with marshmallows, string beans, and cranberry sauce appeared on the counter next to Regina's dish. My daughter nodded, impressed. "That works," she commented.

Once again, David came into the room to greet the guests, and he was about to go back into the living room when there was a knock on the door. He begrudgingly opened it, already knowing who it was: Hook. "Happy Thanksgiving, mate," he greeted my husband, extending the hand that wasn't a hook.

"Yeah… happy Thanksgiving," David responded, and went back to the TV.

"I brought the rum." The former pirate dropped his bottle of alcohol on the counter with a _Clang!_ "It's about one of the only things I'm thankful for," he went on, making his way over to my daughter. "Well, other than you." That last part he added as he planted a small kiss on Emma's lips.

Now, I know Hook used to be a pirate, but he really proved himself in Neverland. He saved my husband, Emma, and Henry. I approved him dating Emma; I couldn't understand what was David's problem.

The stuffing was complete, and the turkey was in the oven. Elsa had been watching TV with David, but now she came back to the kitchen. She walked up to my daughter and told her, "There are some freaky people in this world."

"Tell me about it," was Emma's response as she sat down, and the two started to join in the women talk.


	4. Emma

_**Emma's POV**_

If I'm totally honest with myself, I'd have to say this was my first Thanksgiving. I never had a real family or a real home until I came to Storybrooke. Now, I guess you could say I was making up for lost time.

I helped my mother make the stuffing, and then I hung out with my boyfriend, my father-in-law, my father-in-law's wife, and Elsa. Now, even though this was my first Thanksgiving, it was also the first for everyone here. And while we were at least all family (except for Hook, but everyone except my dad approves him), Elsa had to spend her first Thanksgiving without her sister. That was pretty harsh. So, it was up to me to make sure she still enjoyed herself.

"So… when do you think we'll get some snow?" I asked. I immediately saw Elsa's eyes go from uncomfortably glancing around the room to focused on the conversation. Mission Make-The-Human-Ice-Maker-Have-Fun was going as planned.

"Maybe you can make some," suggested Henry, glancing at Elsa. "I love the snow. I don't think I'll be able to wait until winter."

"Oh... maybe," Elsa replied. A small smile graced her lips. "My sister loved the snow, too," she told my son. "I'd make it in the ballroom, and we'd roll around it in, playing and building snowmen."

"Awesome! I wish I'd been with you guys; it sounds fun!"

"It was. But..." Her voice trailed off, and she became very interested in the table. I mentally face palmed myself. Wait a go, Emma. Now she's upset again.

"I... I accidentally struck my sister with my powers," continued Elsa. "We were playing one day, and... and I lost control of my magic."

Henry placed his hand over Elsa's. "But that wasn't your fault," he comforted her. "It was an accident. And that was a long time ago, wasn't it? I'm sure Anna's forgiven you by now."

"She has, but... but it was scary. I thought my little sister was dead because of me."

"Hey, don't even think about putting yourself in the sucky siblings contest," I began, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Regina's older sister, Zelena, was the Wicked Witch of the West who tried to go back in time and turn people into flying monkeys. She takes the cake."

"Thank you for bringing that up, Swan," said Regina, voice loaded with sarcasm.

"What happened to her?" asked Elsa.

"Eh, she died," was Regina's response. I actually, physically face palmed this time. I knew what was going to be Elsa's reaction before the words even came out: "'Eh, she died'? What kind of an answer is that?! She was your _sister_! You didn't feel any pain, or suffering, or guilt?!"

"For the record, she tried to steal my heart, she wanted me gone, and I didn't know her too well to begin with." I had to admit, Regina had a point. But before I could say this out loud, Elsa had stormed out of the room. Henry had attempted to go after her, but I stopped him. "Kid, maybe you should stay out of this one," I advised.

"Don't worry, Mom," my son assured. "I'll be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's not like I don't trust Elsa, but her powers get unpredictable when she's upset."

"Then the lad will have to have an adult with him," Hook chimed in, standing up. "And preferably not the adult who brought up the bloody Wicked Witch in the first place." He gave me a look, which I gladly returned with a glare. The two guys left the room to follow Elsa, leaving me, my mother, and Regina.

The last of the three looked over at Neal's crib and smiled. "He looks like Henry did when he was a baby," she told Mary Margret.

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask..." I started. "Do you... have any of Henry's baby pictures on you?"

"Swan, do you think I-"

"Well, do you?!"

Sighing, Regina took out her iPhone and pulled up some pictures of my baby son. Looking at them made the guilt of giving him up come back to me. These pictures were the only things that led me to clues about Henry's childhood without me. "Send them to me," I told Regina.

"Oh, now you're being ridiculous," Regina scoffed. Biting my lower lip, I stood up and conjured a ball of light in my hand. Regina glanced at me warily and warned, "You don't want to do this."

"Yeah, actually," I retorted, smirking. "I do." Bring it on!


End file.
